83rd letter:to him, with love
by takecareofyourself
Summary: What if something else brought the Tree Hill gang together? Found out what in this story. 5 years later. ONE SHOT


The 83rd letter: To him with love

**The 83****rd**** letter; to him, with love**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own OTH, the character or the songs used in this fan fic. Yes I don't own Maroon 5's songs; to her, my love and as things collide. Oh and about the title, yea I don't own it either since I only replaced her with him. But I do own the 83rd letter.

**A/N**- My first Brooke &Lucas fan fic, I hope you like it. Sorry for my bad grammar.

Also this is a ONE SHOT!

**The 83rd letter****To him, with love**

It was the first snow Tree Hill ever had; of course it must been her. All the houses turned white, but it wasn't cold at all, it felt like summer. It was quiet, very quiet; the only thing you could hear was all the crying.

It was his turn now, his turn to say goodbye; everyone expected him to know what to day, hey he was a writer. But he was numb, her death was so sudden, her death had a bigger affect than he though it would.

"I don't know what to say, I had this whole conversation set up when I would met her again; I just didn't think it will with her dead," he had to stop, "Brooke Davis will never be forgotten, I said to her that she would change the world, and she did; she changed mine. And if you didn't know Brooke, you missed out on someone great," one breathe and he continued, "She was the best friend you could ever have, a great daughter and an amazing girlfriend. And If I had a second chance with her, I would tell her how much I love her,"

And there it was the ending, the closure. He sat next to Peyton and stopped his tears; he was needed, he couldn't break down. It was strange to see Victoria crying, he remembered meeting her 3 years ago; and she wasn't the most loving person.

After the funeral ended and it was time for the awake, people talked about her like she was still alive.

"Luke, what am I going to do without her?" Peyton cried,

"Hey it's going to be alright, I promise," he said, not believing in his own words.

He pulled her into a hug, but still could hear people talking, "She was my everything, and she was like a sister,"

"I know," was the only thing he said. So stupid!

Hour's later people started to go home, well after eating and drinking that's what you have left to do.

But they stayed, Haley helped with the dishes; everything to keep her forgetting about what was going on. Nathan began to talk about some show he had seen the other night, and he never stopped; must been his way dealing with the pain. Peyton, well Peyton she talked about old memories. And Lucas didn't do a thing, he sat there quietly.

He remembered when he got the call; it was Haley who told him. He couldn't believe it at first, she was probably joking with him. But seeing it on the TV that day, he knew that she was gone.

"_The well known designer of "clothes over broes" was found dead. This happen__ing in Tree Hill, North Carolina, Brooke Davis was hit by a drunk driver. He is now arrested," his heart stopped beating when he heard that._

"Lucas you have to eat something," Haley said. She was worried.

"I'm not hungry Hales, but thank you," Lucas responded.

"It wasn't a question Luke, you have to eat, If not I will force you to eat," she demanded.

"Stop, okay. Brookes' dead, she's gone, okay. Can't I be sad," he shouted.

Haley shocked her head, Peyton and turned around facing him, "Of course you can, we're all sad. She's gone, I know that; well all know that," she told, "But you have to eat, not for me, not for Lindsay but for her,"

Lindsay; yeah he had forgotten about her. What a boyfriend he was, she was his editor and the one that he loved, she wanted to be there for him; but couldn't. Thinking of Brooke made him angry, why did she leave him?

She looked at him, he had so much anger inside of him; anger that shouldn't be there. She would leave soon, she had to take her daughters stuff from her apartment, and she had to put Brookes' life in boxes.

"Lucas can I talk to you, alone?" she asked.

He looked at her, confused, "Yes of course," and the walked outside.

"My flight is leaving soon, and I think that Brooke would want me to give you this," she said and handed him a letter. "She kept it in her purse for 2 years," she said.

"Thank you," he said, and held the letter hard.

"She loved you very much," Victoria reveled and walked away.

Haley and Nathan wanted him to stay with them, Peyton agreed with that; he didn't. He could take care of himself, he didn't need help. Or that was what he thought, because he needed Brooke.

That night he visited her, it felt like she was gone for _**forever**_he couldn't imagine a world without her, was that world worth living in?

He bought her a white rose, there were her favorite, put it on her gravestone and shared a couple of tears.

After crying and being still, he took a picture from his pocket; a picture of her. He had her with him a along, never replacing her or forgetting her. Lucas touched her face; and remembered those times when she would sleep and he would look at her.

I hope you  
always keep your hand this close to mine  
And I hope you  
never hesitate to wonder why  
Wonder why  
Wonder why

Taking the letter she wrote to him, he noticed the title "the 83rd letter; to him, with love." Only Brooke Davis could come up with a title like that. He began reading the letter;

Dear Lucas

To Lucas!!

**To him, my love!**

_**The 83**__**rd**__** letter.**_

It's Brooke, yes Brooke Davis. I hope that haven't forgotten about me, now that you're all famous.

You have no idea what I noticed, apparently you wrote 83letters and I only wrote you 82; yes I know what a mess. Anyways I have no idea if I will ever send this to you, but if I do you must promise to not tell anyone. _**Haley **_called; she mentioned that you had a girlfriend, a long time girlfriend. I'm happy for you, Luke; please don't blow it. How I am? Well thanks for asking, I'm fine. As you noticed I took Victoria's' advice, and I'm actually not regretting it. You probably think that I'm stupid to have her here, I think so too. But she's my mother, and I love her; she may not love me but hey this is the first time she has cared for something I do, and I don't want to take it away.

He smiled for a while; it was the Brooke he knew. And he could understand why she had put up with Victoria. Just staring at the letter he continued reading it;

So talked to Peyton? I know that she hurt you; badly, but I also know that she loves you. And I know that you're with Lindsay and all, but just call her; tell her it _**isn't her fault**_.

I miss you, I miss you a lot. You know when you stopped by and we got drunk; like really drunk? I miss that, I miss being drunk with you; and I'm not ashamed to say it. I had a crazy dream last night, and yes you were in it. It was more like a weird dream than crazy. I dreamed that we were married, and we had kids. 3 kids, a girl and two boys; yes I know freaky.

Oh who am I kidding? I will never send you this letter, so here it goes.

I lied I want you to blow things with Lindsay; I want you to break up with her. And I really hope that you don't call Peyton, Peyton is no good. You know why? Because I love you, I'm in love you, I always was. I need you Lucas, I want you. You're my soul mate, and I know that because it feels like a piece of my heart is missing. And I have problems with sleeping and eating, and all my dreams are about you and our boys and girl. And I know that I sound selfish, and you may not love me; but I had to tell you. Because something inside of me tells me that I won't see you again; and it breaks my heart. Because I want to see you, I want to kiss you, I want to marry you and have a family with you.

But you'll never read this letter, so all I have to say is; this is to you.

The 83rd letter I never wrote until today, and I will have it with me for 83 years; if I'm still alive.

_**+yours forever **_

_**pretty girl. +**_

He didn't know what to do, what did she want him to do? _**Soul mate**_she said; and she was right. She was the other piece of him; the piece of that was everything he wasn't. To be clearer she was his _**scientific soulmate**____**divine complement**_ and his _**balance messenger**_.

And with realizing that, he knew what he had to do; he wanted to do that.

You know how heaven seems so far away, and hard to understand. That night Lucas was so close to heaven, and he understood. But what surprised him the most was the she was waiting for him.

She pulled him into a hug, when she saw him. He could touch her – he wasn't dreaming.

"Hi broody, missed me?" she asked.

"Am I dead," Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry but you are,"

He smiled, "You're my soul mate too, "

Brooke put a grin, "You read my letter? Oh I'm so going to ghost Victoria,"

Lucas laughed, she hadn't changed, "We can do that?"

"Actually we can't, but I like to think that," she answered.

"This is pathetic, you dying because I died,"

"Well then I'm pathetic," he answered.

"So are you going to kiss me, or do I have to die again?"

Brooke looked at him and smiles, "Please don't die…again," he replied.

you have this way of dipping in and out of sight as things collide  
bridges burning softly in the night  
and you have this way of falling in and out of time as it goes by  
passing silently with no goodbye  
_**and ive spoken with all other the angels  
they don't know what to do  
and I agree with them whole heartedly I do**_

And there it was the kiss. The kiss that they both longed for, "Wow!"

"I know, that was_ amazing_," Lucas replied.

"I didn't know you could kiss in heaven," he told.

"Apparently you can, but unfortunately you can't do more,"

He laughed, "Brooke, Brooke. Dance with me!"

He took her hand and they started to dance, she was wearing a red dress and he was amazed by her beauty.

"Oh did I tell you that Keith's here?" Brooke wondered.

"No you didn't, but I assumed he was," he responded.

"We have to meet him later; he wants me to help with some cars,"

"Really I didn't know you could it all in heaven,"

"But you can, heaven is like earth but its better," she confirmed.

"So heaven is our place then. Since it didn't work out in earth, we had to be together in heaven," he said.

"Omg, we are so pathetic. We are a pathetic couple,"

"So we are a couple now?" he asked, "I don't know about that I have a girlfriend in earth,"

"But we're in heaven, and technically you wouldn't be cheating on her," Brooke responded.

He kissed her again, and this was the happiest place that he ever been at. They found each other again, death brought them together and they would never separate.

_**you have this way of meaning everything and nothing to me at the same time  
returning my hellos with goodbyes  
**_cause ive spoken with all other the angels  
they don't know what to do  
and I agree with them whole heartedly I do...

THE END!

**A/N (2)** – Here's what some of the soul mate things mean.

**Scientific soulmate** – (If) a relationship can be quantified, and scored according to an internal happiness scale. A scientific soulmate is the person with whom you are the absolute happiest. You would therefore be less happy with any other person in existence.

**Balance partners and messengers** – The people you meet along the way who help you create balance in your life.

**Divine complement** – A new colloquialism for a 'match made in heaven', a twin soul, who holds inborn potentials that match and complement one's own and who is linked eternally through a signature in the heart at the dimension of the spirit.

URL"en./wiki/Soulmate"source/URL


End file.
